This invention relates in general to conveyors and in particular to a new and useful conveyor trough for a scraper chain conveyor having a resiliently bending attached bracket thereon which runs along a side thereof.
Known are conveyor troughs for scraper chain conveyors assembled of trough lengths and corresponding bracket lengths, in which the attached brackets, serving the purpose of increasing the filling capacity by enlarging the cross section upwardly are simply formed by vertically extending conveyor belt lengths attached to the metal bracket. These flat-like conveyor bracket lengths are disadvantagous in that their upper edges tend to tear and fray, for example if the roof supports temporarily weigh thereupon during the advance and underpinning work. In addition, instability of the conveyor belt lengths as resiliently bending attachments is disturbing, since due to this instability, the filling volume can only slightly been larged, and there is not sufficient stability for temporarily bracing the roof supports thereon. The invention tends to eliminate these drawbacks.